The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine, Vitis vinifera, which is hereinafter denominated by the variety name ‘JPD-001’. More specifically, the invention relates to a grapevine that produces fruit maturing for commercial harvesting and shipment around August 20, in the San Joaquin Valley of Central Calif. The fruit is naturally large and responsive to berry size augmentation treatments. There is no lignified seed trace, and the berries exhibit excellent crispness and a skin not prone to cracking.
The grapevine of the present invention originated from the white, seedless variety, Sheehan-Genetics 10-418 (unpatented). In the spring of 2002, Sheehan-Genetics 10-418 was grafted onto 2-A Thompson Seedless in a variety plot owned by Jakov P. Dulcich and Sons, near McFarland, Calif. The plant that resulted from this grafting was grown from 2002 until 2006, at which time asexual one-bud cuttings of plants resulting from the Sheehan-Genetics 10-418/2-A Thompson Seedless graft were selected from this vineyard and grafted upon a variety known as Crimson at another Jakov P. Dulcich and Sons varietal plot near Delano, Calif. In January, 2010, select samples from this plot exhibiting characteristics desired for what would become JPD-001 were propagated by one-bud asexual cuttings and grafted onto Red Globe (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,787) in a variety plot near McFarland, Calif. Resulting plants harvested in 2011 were stable, unique, and distinguishable from the parent plant material. The stability of the resulting plants was demonstrated again in 2012, with additional production of the new variety. These resulting plants are the subject of this plant patent application.